This disclosure generally relates to the field of computing, and, more particularly, to storage analysis.
Entities that manage large amounts of data use increasing storage density, in terms of number of storage devices and capacity of storage devices, to satisfy their needs. These entities often employ storage solutions that aggregate subsets of these large storage devices for various reasons, including management of the storage devices and data thereon. In addition, administrators of the storage solutions configure logical data containers (e.g., volumes) on the aggregates of storage devices.